Broken
by Maddie2374
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and her father were in a horrible car accident three years ago. She managed to make it out, however he wasn't so lucky. Now the bad nightmares have been starting up again but she claims she's fine. The boy with the blue eyes and blonde curls knows shes lying. Can he help her before it's too late? (Bad summary but I promise the story is better!)
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to someone screaming my name. There is a pile of sweat around me and I realize that I have been crying. I open my eyes to see Gale over me._ It was just another nightmare_, I think to myself. I sit up and tell him I'm okay and that he can go back to bed. He does as I say. I have the same reoccurring dream almost every night so he's used to it by now. It's all so vivid, I remember it like it was yesterday..

_My dad and I were on our way back from lunch. Every Sunday he took me out hunting and then we went to Applebee's. We were singing in the car and laughing. One minute we were giggling the next everything went wrong. Another car turned out on to the road right into our car. It hit on my dad's side of the car. My head went into the window and my whole face was bleeding. I looked over to see my dad laying on the steering wheel. I started shaking him violently begging him to wake up. He never did wake up._

I look at the clock and see that it's already 5:30 AM. I'll have to be up in a half hour any way so there is no point in trying to get back to sleep. I go into the hallway walking to the bathroom. On the way I pass Gale, my brother's room and Prim, my sister's room. I try to be as quiet as possible not waking them.

Once I get to the bathroom I splash my face with water. I haven't slept a full night in three years, since the accident. My doctor said it's normal to dream of it, but these aren't dreams. Sometimes it gets so bad I can't wake myself up from it. Almost every time Gale wakes me up right when I realize my dad is not going to wake up.

My mother was a mess. For around a year and a half she was like a ball of nothing. She only ate when we forced her, she stopped going to work. We were all worried she was going to let herself die that way. One morning though, she got out of bed on time and was practically herself again. She said he told her to move on. By "he" we guessed she meant Dad in a dream or something. She did as he said not wantingto upset him.

My sister, Prim wouldn't stop crying for a week. I felt so bad for her, only being nine years old. She says she can barely remember what he sounds like anymore. She was too young to loose a parent. Too young to witness my mom almost kill herself as well.

Gale had no reaction. He realized he now had to be the man of the house so he pretended like everything was okay. He didn't realize how thin our walls are. I heard him crying to himself every night before bed begging for our dad back. I never did anything about it because I know he would think he failed at staying strong for the rest of us.

I finish washing my face and brushing my teeth and go back to my room. I decide to pick out my outfit for the day. Same as always; some shade of green shirt, black pants, and my combat boots. I wear the same type of outfit everyday people must think I don't own any other clothes. I couldn't care less about how people saw me anyway. I put on just a bit of mascara and braid my long brown hair down my back.

Next time I look at the clock its 6:10 AM. I decide to go downstairs and get Gale and I's breakfast togther. Prim won't have to wake for another hour because she goes to the middle school. Gale and I are in high school together. I'm a sophmore, and he's a senior. I don't know how I'll get through school next year after he graduates. Most days I skip class to go find him. He doesn't seem to mind to talk to me in school, Gale isn't like that.

I finish up the eggs as Gale walks down the stairs. "Hey Catnip, did you end up going back to sleep?"

"No we only had a half hour left so I didn't think it was worth it." I put the eggs in front of him on the table and he begins devouring them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Do I ever want to talk about it?" I roll my eyes and start eating my eggs. He looks at me with a worried expression but goes back to eating realizing I'm okay. Once I finish I put our plates in the sink. "Okay you ready?" He nods and we go outside and get into his dark green jeep.

The ride to school is only about 5 minutes long and we spend those 5 minutes in silence. I know if I even try to have a conversation he will bring up last night. I haven't had a bad nightmare where someone else had to wake me up from it in a while. I don't think its much of a big deal though, considering the three year anniversary of my father's death is next week. I hate when that day comes. Everyone is always so worried about me. I just want it to go away and to never have to think about it again.

When we arrive at school I say goodbye to Gale and start walking towards the underclassmen side of the school. He calls to me, "Catnip you sure you're alright? I can walk you there if you want." I wave him off and keep walking. He needs to stop being so worried about me, I'm fine. I keep walking and spot Madge, my best friend.

"Hey Kat!" She says excitedly in her high pitch voice. I like hanging out with Madge because we couldn't be more opposite. She's bubbly and girly and I'm the complete opposite. I'd rather go hunting deer then go to the mall to get new clothes. I wave to her as I walk up to her. She's standing with Finnick and Thresh, who are arguing. They both greet me then go back to arguing.

"What's their problem?" I say to Madge.

"Oh they're just arguing about some show they were watching last night." She says while she plays with her hair. We begin to talk about school related stuff when I feel someones arms wrap around me.

I can smell the vanilla on him the second he touches me. I turn around and kiss him. I stare into his big blue eyes and smile. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning." I say while I run my fingers through his blonde curls.

"Oh enough. Kat! Peeta! It's too early for this !" Madge complains. We completely ignore her and kiss again. I see her roll her eyes from the corner of my eye and she walks over to Annie Cresta, Finnick's girlfriend.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks me and I look down. "More nightmares? Kat I told you to call me when you get them, I don't mind I promise."

"No it was okay, Gale woke me up." Looking back up into his eyes.

He looks at me worried, "You didn't tell me they were getting that bad again." He knows that I have nightmares every night but they haven't been so bad where I have to woken up from them.

"This was the first one in a while, I'm not surprised they're starting again considering next week is-"

"I know what it is," he says with a sad expression, "We don't have to talk about it, just please call me when you have a nightmare. I wanna help you." He's too sweet. I nod and kiss him gently and take my hand in his.

"We gotta get to home room." He nods and we start walking into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

I've known Peeta since we were in kindergarten. We used to play together everyday until his mom found out I was her daughter. His mother has always hated mine because a thousand years ago her and Peeta's father dated. They broke up when they graduated but his mother never seemed to forget it. Peeta doesn't care what his mom thinks though.

Freshman year we became close again. He started hanging out with Finnick, who was in my group of friends. Somewhere along the way he admitted that he had loved me since we were 5. At first I wasn't sure of my feelings for him. So much had happened that I hadn't even thought about having a boyfriend. Peeta was there for me though. He always made sure I was okay. Finally I realized that I did love him, and by January of freshman year we were dating. Now we are in November of sophomore year.

We walk into homeroom still locked together by our hands. I kiss his cheek and take my hand away walking to my seat. He takes his and we sit and stare at each other the whole time. When the bell rings I get up and leave. I have to walk to the other end of the school so we can't walk to class together. I won't get to see him until lunch, and the way the morning started out I know it's going to be agonizing not seeing him.

First period is History. This has to be my least favorite subject. I just don't understand why we have to learn about people who clearly didn't make a difference and are now dead. Look around, the world is nothing but peaceful. I walk into class and take my seat.

"Hey Everdeen, isn't that the same outfit you were wearing yesterday?" I ignore the snide comment from Clove. Her and her boyfriend are the rudest people in school so this remark doesn't bother me.

I spend the whole period watching the clock move ever so slowly. When the bell finally rings I make my way out of the classroom as fast as possible. Next period I have English which is a class I actually like. My teacher is the coolest guy. He believes we are all equal so he doesn't like the "Mr." label, everyone just goes by his first name. Cinna.

I've grown to like him a lot. He always makes sure I'm okay but unlike others he doesnt suffocate me. His wife is the school nurse so when I used to have my break downs in class I used to see her a lot. He knows all about the accident and respects how much I've been through.

Sadly as I walk through the door I notice we have a substitue. Instead of going in I slowly back out of the classroom. Having a sub means a free-for-all. None of my friends are in that class so when Cato and Clove start with me I have nobody there to back me up. I decide to spend this period in Gale's Jeep, he won't mind.

As I'm making my way to exit the building I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see my brother running down the hallway to me. He looks worried.. oh great. "Catnip, what are you doing? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine Gale, I have a sub in English, which means Cato and Clove will nonstop mess with me and I'm not in the mood today." He gives me an understanding nod.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'll skip class, hang with you."

"Gale just go to class. I'm fine." He waves and starts walking back down the hallway. I leave the building and go to his Jeep. When I get in I decide to take a quick nap and set my alarm on my phone.

My alarm goes off too soon and I get out of the Jeep and make my way back to the building. I have Study Hall next with Finnick and Madge. I make my way to the room and sit at our usual table.

Finnick walks in and sits next to me, "Hey Kat." He sounds weird, what's going on with him?

"Okay why did you say that weird.."

"Oh nothing," I can see the lie in his eyes. I glare at him. "Okay well Peet told me you were having those nightmares again. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why would he tell you?" I say angrily.

"Because you and I have been best friends for years, and he feels guilty that he wasn't here for you during the accident. He knows I was, he knows I saw what it did to you. We only do it cause we care Kat."

"I wish you guys would care a little less, I'm sick of everybody being so worried. I. Am. Fine." I say this and walk out of the room, not sure where I'm going.

I decide I don't feel like dealing with the rest of the day. I don't feel like dealing with them and their worried faces. I told them I'm fine, why can't they just listen? I don't have a car so I decide to walk to the woods, its only a two mile walk.

After I walk about a half a mile my phone rings. It's Peeta. "Yes?" I ask angrily.

"Kat where'd you go? Finnick said you ran out of study hall and never came back." He sounds worried. Why are they always worried?

"Why did you tell him about my nightmares Peeta? I trusted you to keep it between us. You need to stop worrying about me I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Kat, I thought you'd want your best friend to know. I thought he could help you more than I could. I'm sorry, please forgive me." His voice is so sincere that it's basically impossible not to forgive him.

"Okay I forgive you. I'm on my way to the woods. I just didn't feel like dealing with the rest of the day. I'm fine please stop worrying, all of you."

"Okay Kat, I'm done I promise. Can I come over after school?"

"Yeah i'll see you then."

I get to the woods and find my hidden bow and arrow. I decide while I'm out here I misewell hunt a little. In a matter of minutes I already have two rabbits and a squirrel. I decide to head to the pond and put my feet in. As I make my way there I hear a scream.

It wasn't just any scream it was a scream I hear every night in my dreams. It was the scream of my father. I must have imagined it, it's not possible. When I finally convince myself that it wasn't real I hear it again. This time I know it was real, and I'm positive it is his.

"Dad?! DAD?" I start screaming for him. He responds with another loud scream. He's in danger. I start running to wear I think the scream came from when I start getting dizzy. "Dad?" I say it quieter this time, suddenly feeling weak. I hear the scream one more time before I black out entirely.

**(A/N hello readers! This is my second fanfic. The first one is on hold.. for now! I have had some serious writers block but I promise to go back to it! I am really enjoying writing this one, probably because it occurs in todays world. Okay I know this chapter was short, I'm sorry! Little bit of a cliff hanger at the end, sorry about that also! Well keep reading and please review/favorite/follow!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I can hear my ringtone playing as I wake up. I open my eyes to see I'm in the woods still. I can see the sun setting and the air is getting very cold. What just happened? I hear someone screaming my name. This time the screams come from Peeta. I try to sit up but automatically get dizzy. Peeta's screams get closer to me. I realize he must be listening for my ringtone. Finally I see him and he runs over to me.

"Katniss, are you okay? What happened?" I can tell by his glasey eyes he's been crying. Why was he crying?

"Peeta, what time is it?" He shows me his phone that says 6:56 PM. It had to be only 11 o'clock when I passed out. "Peeta I don't know what happened. I was walking around and I heard him screaming. My dad."

He looks at me confused. "Kat, let's get you home."

"No I know you think I'm lying but I'm not! I heard him he was screaming. I tried to find him but everything went black." He picks me up in his arms.

"We'll sort out the details later, I just want to get you home safe." I nod and lay my head against his shoulder. He doesn't believe me. Then again, do I even believe me? My dad died, I watched it happen. I know that was him screaming, did I imagine it? "Peeta?"

"Yeah Kat?"

"Am I going crazy?"

"No you're just stressed. Let me get you home and then we can think about all of this." I nod at him and close my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I can sit up now without being dizzy and decide to go downstairs to see who's here. When I make my way to the stairs I over hear a conversation between Gale and Peeta.

"Wait, you're telling me she heard Dad screaming?"

"Yes, she said she heard his screams and then everything went dark." Peeta's voice is cracky, he was crying again.

"This is exactly what they warned us about." Gale's voice begins to crack as well.

"What do you mean?"

"They said the nightmares are normal. The violent ones however could lead to something worse. She would start hallucinating while she was awake. Seeing things, hearing things. Soon enough, it would over power her."

What is Gale saying? Over power me? Why did nobody tell me this? I run down the stairs as fast as I can. "Gale what are you talking about?"  
He looks shocked, "Kat, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well I did, now tell me what you mean."

**(A/N This chapter is really short I'm sorry! i just haven't posted and wanted to give you something. I'll post soon and more frequently! Also, it's my birthday! Woo! Okay well I hope you're enjoying it!)**


End file.
